


Bare

by Serenechemnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Ben Wa Balls, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Reylux - Freeform, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechemnerd/pseuds/Serenechemnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks her to play a game with him and she agrees without hesitation.  When he locks his quarters with the keypad and demands she strip, she starts to understand what exactly the game might include...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was kneeling in front of the door to his chambers, just inside the alcove that would hide her nakedness from any who would pass by if the door was opened at the inopportune moment. She’d been kneeling on the small pillow resting beneath her knees making the only part of her that touched the smooth tile of the room was her feet as she waited his return for the past few hours.

When she’d showed up on the Finalizer looking for him, he couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t believe it. When they hadn’t killed each other or maimed each other, neither of them understood it. When they finally stopped fighting and had civil conversations about the state of the galaxy, neither slept that night. And the night they fell into bed, it felt like the universe stopped for a moment and waited a moment for them to catch up.

And the first time he’d asked her to play a game with him she’d accepted without hesitation. When he’d locked the keypad to his quarters and demanded she strip, she understood the game.

Now, months after they’d started, she waited for him on her days off; Waited for him to come back when time allowed. She’d made a game of it herself, sending him images of her nakedness, distracting him to no end. Some days it worked wonders and he would come back shortly after leaving, throwing himself at her with all of the lust he carried for her all of the time.

Other days he made her wait, especially when she’d been irritating, annoying, or worse lax in following his instructions. One particular day months earlier:

_She had masturbated to completion while in his mind, her fingers probing, slick with her want of him as thoughts of what they’d done that morning before he’d left passing through her memories, while he sat and listened to the generals of the fleet drone on about the power and might of the First Order. It was also something he’d explicitly told her she wasn’t allowed to do while she waited, kneeling at the door ready and waiting for him. She’d felt his blood boil with lust and anger in the same instant and knew she was likely in for some form of discipline that night. He made her wait for hours longer than usual and when he did finally enter his quarters he’d thrown a tube of something in her direction. She’d watched it drop to the ground near her before searching his eyes._

_“Touch yourself.” He said gruffly, pulling a chair over before seating himself and taking the mask off. “Use that.” He flapped the glove he’d just pulled off in her direction as he caught her eyes, daring her to squirm or show any signs that she might not obey, before throwing them down to the ground next to the helmet._

_She’d picked up the tube and applied some to her fingers before moving to spread her legs. She placed the hand with the lubricant between her folds then as she watched him watch her. Biting her bottom lip she used her other hand to move to her breast, teasing a hand across one and onto the other as she started moving the hand between her thighs. As the sensation started to pulse, she started to notice an unusually warm sensation occurring from the stuff from the tube he’d thrown at her. Her eyes widened as he watched her realize that this was part of the discipline._

_“Don’t stop.” He said as he leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him as he laced his hands together behind his head and smiled viciously at her. “You made a choice Pet, now you get to live with the consequences.”_

_He waited and watched as she struggled not to pull her fingers away as the stuff lit her skin on fire before burning away to a dull ache, sapping most of the sensations she’d been trying to rouse in her body. As the heat of wanting a climax filled her eyes, Kylo ran a hand over himself. Her eyes darted to him as he moved to pull himself out. She continued as she watched him begin to administer similar things to himself, stroking up and down his length never breaking eye contact with her. Rey whimpered as she felt a pang to have him inside of her, knowing that even if she begged he would deny her. And so she continued swirling circles around her engorged clit, knowing that an end was nowhere in sight._

_Eventually rising from the chair, Kylo walked swiftly to her. “Don’t move your hands from your body.” He warned. He pressed the tip of him to her lips then. “Open.” He said and she did, wanting him somewhere inside of her then as she sped up the hand on her clit. He made a guttural sound then as he pumped his fist around himself, clasping tightly a few times, pushing the tip into her wet mouth, knowing that he was so close. Pushing further than he likely should he felt her try to swallow around him and he was done. He pulled back then to watch the white, milky fluid fill her open mouth. “Don’t swallow until you cum.” He said gruffly then, returning to his seat to watch once again, knowing that he would likely cum in her lovely mouth at least once more before she could finish what she’d started. ___

Rey shivered as she came back to her body in the here and now, realizing that she would do anything to avoid that lube again. It had taken her almost an hour to cum. Today she was content to wait and not push. Some days she felt like pushing him. Today wasn’t one of them.

The best, or maybe the worst part, was knowing that there were cameras in his room that he could monitor her at any second. Well there were cameras in every room on the Finalizer. It was a torment kneeling there, even after all of the training over the past few months. Rey had learned she quite enjoyed the game, happy to let her mind wander to the things that they could do or even to meditate, allowing herself to be still; to do nothing at his instruction. Sometimes she would fall asleep briefly while kneeling. 

Today though she had been waiting, patiently, for his return. She could feel him coming down the hall, long before the door opened. She felt the heat of his gaze as he locked the door behind him and took off the helmet and gloves, as he was wont to do when he arrived to find her in this state.

“Were you good today?” He asked looking her in the eyes.

“Yes sir.” She said looking back. He’d encouraged her to not shy away from looking at him square on while they played, even if she felt the burn of embarrassment. A lot of days when they both returned from their duties, life would look just like any other couple; dinner, cuddling while reading bulletins, arguing about the galaxy and how best to serve it, sleeping. Playing with each other was a rare occasion.

“Rise.” He said curtly, enjoying watching her unfold from where she’d been. He could feel the ache in her knees and body. He knew how to make her forget all about that. Grinning to himself he stepped forward and placed a hand at the apex of her thighs, twisting his hand between her legs as he thrust a finger inside of her knowing that he would find her wet and welcoming. Placing his lips against her ear his whispered “Such a good little fuck toy today. So wet and ready.” He moved his thumb to play with the bundle of nerves he loved to tug, lick, suck, and tease briefly before stepping back away from her. “Hands behind you.” He instructed. He bent then, pressing his lips against hers as she complied, waiting for her to kiss him in return before pulling back just enough that she couldn’t kiss him. She stretched her neck out then, trying to kiss him to no avail. Even raising to her toes didn’t help. “Are you plugged?” He asked, knowing she didn’t entirely enjoy sitting with her plug at the base of her spine, pressing into places he didn’t typically venture into either. They’d discussed that until she was more comfortable with the plug, he would let her control the pace of their exploration in that _area._

Rey nodded and blushed; something he delighted in rousing from her after all of the things they’d done to one another that he could still make her blush was something that satisfied the masculine side of him immensely. He crooked a finger at her, letting her know it was time to follow. She followed him into the bedroom where he disrobed completely, folding each piece of clothing excruciatingly slowly and placing it away for the next day. Rey enjoyed watching him disrobe and smiled to herself realizing that she must have been very good recently for him to be naked on their play day. Typically he stayed partially or mostly clothed as her body tried desperately to touch his. He moved back out to the sitting area after pulling a holopad out, he sat on the couch, indicating with his eyes that Rey could sit on the floor, which she did typically anyways whether or not she was clothed and they were in play mode, unless they were cuddling.

Sitting on the floor ungracefully without the use of her arms to help she hissed as the plug shifted in its place and she watched Kylo smirk silently. “Tell me about your fantasies today.” He said stroking the back of her head absentmindedly as he swiped through the reports for the day, only half reading them as Rey detailed her thoughts on the burning discipline day and that she was trying desperately to be good that day. He chuckled a few times before throwing the holopad next to him. “You were oh so good today.” He whispered leaning forward to put a hand on her shoulders and help her stand, facing away from him. “Do you want your reward then?” His voice was husky.

“Yes please sir.” She stated.

He put his hands on her hips then and pulled her back until her legs hit the couch and he pulled her down on him, facing out into the room. She stayed with her hands on her elbows behind her back as they pressed against his chest. He brought his legs together then, pressing his hard length against her backside. When she was situated in his lap, he used his arms to lean forward and drape her legs on the outside of his legs, before opening them which put her legs even further open. She gasped at the sensation as she was opened to the room then. Shifting she wished she could touch him then. Pressing that want against him through the Force she felt more than heard him laugh. “Soon.” He said as he reached around her then, molding himself against her, pressing the plug against her as he reached towards her clit. She gasped out at the first touch, then moaned as he expertly circled her, tugged at her and she felt how wet she was as his other hand rubbed her lips spreading the wetness everywhere.

“Kylo.” She breathed out, moaned out as the first fluttering’s started. He kissed her neck then, speeding his ministrations on her flesh before pressing two fingers inside of her. “More please.” She begged, knowing that he could get at least three fingers inside of her as he twitched his fingers against the bundle of nerves that would cause everything to explode delightfully. When done in concert, the feeling was exquisite; like floating.

“Later Pet.” He said removing his fingers before adjusting himself at her opening and taking her in one swift motion.

“Ugghghh.” She moaned feeling him thrust into her then, trying not to open her hands and feel more of him, touch more of him. It was all she could do, to sit there and let him have her. Rey pressed her feet into the front of the couch, lifting herself off of him slightly, giving him room to pump in and out of her. They both made noises too primal to describe as Kylo’s hand continued rubbing against her while feeling the plug pressing against him from another side of her. The thought of pressing himself there was enough to send him over the edge.

“You can move your hands to the front now pet.” He instructed as he grabbed her hips with both of his hands and thrusted quickly into her, feeling her orgasm starting in time with his own. “Cum for me.” He whispered over and over. He’d been conditioning her over the months to cum when commanded and he wasn’t disappointed this time as he felt her walls clamp around him as he started to spurt hot seed inside of her while growling softly into her shoulder blade as he sat up against her, wanting to feel the press of their bodies more completely as he took his pleasure in her.

Kylo extracted himself from her then. “Sit on the edge of the couch.” He moved to the alcove to retrieve her pillow to kneel down in front of her then. Rey’s eyes widened, not realizing she’d been quite _that good._

“Kylo?” She said uncertainly as he wrapped a hand and arm around her thigh pulling her right to the edge of the couch then before burying his face in her. Rey moaned loudly, sinking a hand into his hair, stroking it while he laved on her down there. She watched for as long as she could before the tugging sensation of his lips and the suction he was creating started to cascade things that were far too close to the edge, too ready to finish. Rey cried out a few more times, moving herself against him. Dipping further down, he licked inside of her then tasting their coupling and moaning slightly before furiously flicking his tongue into her trying to get every last drop of them out of her. She reached her hands up to her breasts and held them as she felt herself coming undone thinking about what he was doing and what they’d just done. Her hand went to his hair, pressing his face into her hotness, wanting to cum again.

He must have sensed her desperation then as he pulled back from her and pulled her down before kissing her heatedly, mouth open as he transferred his cum from her inside of her to her mouth. Rey moaned at the taste of it, the warmth of it from being inside of her, and then inside of his mouth as she swallowed it down. She was lost in him, in them in that moment, not caring about anything else in that moment. Her hands went to his shoulders, locking behind his neck as she climbed him, pressing her lips feverishly to his.


	2. Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux comes over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read! Time for more fun!

Hux watched the entire thing from his monitor in his room wondering if they’d invite him like they had on other nights or if he would just get to see the show. Only a handful of times did Ren turn the cameras off to his quarters, at least since Rey had joined them on the Finalizer. The General sat in his seat, not having even unbuttoned the top button of his uniform as he waited for the message. Grinning wickedly to himself as he watched Kylo stand and turn with Rey clinging to him, as he made his way over to a console and punched in a message to Hux. 

_Enjoy the show? Come join_ was all the message said. Hux stood, straightening his uniform before pacing the small space that was his office in his quarters. He knew he would go, just like the first time they’d invited him and the next but he didn’t want to rush there as if he was waiting for the invite, even if Kylo knew for damn sure that he was sitting there, watching them fuck, waiting. But he never showed up right away, he was at no one’s beck and call. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to turn down the handsome couple who did absolutely splendid things to his body between the two of them. 

The General’s thoughts flew back to the first time they’d offered themselves to him as he steered himself towards Kylo’s quarters:

_Kylo Ren had invited Hux to dinner. Hux mulled the thought over and over in his mind as he’d made his way with a bottle of wine, like any good dinner guest. The knight had never once shown any interest in having Hux’s companionship, especially now that the enigmatic Rey occupied his time. Hux was flattered and wondered if it she would be there. He’d watched her silently while Ren took the reins of her training, leaving the odd branch of the First Order in Ren’s more than capable hands. There were rumors of course that the two had begun a romantic entanglement after her first few months on the ship, which Hux ignored as mindless gossip._

_The door to his quarters opened to find Ren without the mask or the overcoat. He swept a hand broadly offering the General passage into his sanctuary. Hux looked around at the drably appointed room. No personal items, outside of the marred helmet of his grandfather, were present. Neither was Rey to Hux’s disappointment._

_“General.” Ren said offering to take the bottle. Hux turned it over to his host for the evening and furrowed his brow._

_“Ren.” Hux said standing with his hands behind his back. “Rey isn’t joining us? I had heard you two were never apart.”_

_“Rey will join us shortly. She needed to change for the evening; she’ll join us when we’re ready.” He inclined his head and motioned for the General to be seated at the well-lit dining table. “Before Rey joins, I have a question for you General if you’ll indulge me.”_

_“Perhaps.” Hux said sitting ramrod straight as was his habit._

_Ren poured three glasses of wine after opening the bottle quietly. Kylo handed the glass to Hux before moving to stand closely behind the man as he leaned towards Hux’s ear “Have you been enjoying the show?” Kylo hissed in his ear, maybe a little too loud. Hux’s head twitched to the side slightly, his eyes moving to meet Kylo’s. Hux’s mouth went dry and he set his glass down. **He couldn’t have actually known,** Hux’s thought came then. **Unless...** Hux remembered the few times the Knight had been implored to explore his mind on orders from Snoke, knowing that if the Ren had rifled through his thoughts he would have noticed the intrusive presence. **No, Kylo must surely be guessing,** the General thought before deciding to answer. Smiling wickedly, Hux barely inclines his head in affirmative. “Good.” Kylo said pushing away from him then to go sit next to Hux at the end of the table. “Rey?” Kylo called to the other room. “You may join us now if you’re ready?” Kylo buried his thoughts, making his face motionless as he focused on watching the General’s reaction. _

_The General lifted his glass to his lips and waited, watching the Ren. Hux can tell something is up as the large man stills himself, closing himself off of all emotion. Rey walks out then, hair up still, with a blush on her cheeks as she stands naked. Nothing adorns her body except the light from the room. Hux gasps. He’s seen both of them naked plenty of times on the view screen of his room but to see her there and completely bare is a shook. Hux sucks in a breath and almost chokes on his wine then._

_“Come sit here Pet.” Kylo motions between the General and himself, on the floor._

_Rey moved over and knelt on the cool ground, arranging her feet and hands to sit for a long time, thighs touching her calves, hands up and open. They’d been training her to sit like this for as long as need be while Kylo decided what to do with her. Most nights he broke before she would, picking her up, rubbing her knees, kissing every hurt away before making love to her._

_“Why do you have her sit on the floor? She isn’t actually your pet is she?” Hux was disgusted._

_Kylo laughed, “No General, she isn’t a pet. She is a wonderful, exciting woman. This is just one of our games. I enjoy the sight of her nakedness, and on most nights she already situated herself on the floor. She sits like that to keep the sensitive, ahem, areas from making too much a mess on the floor. It is a game. One that she suggested you join if you’d like. Look at her, how can you refuse?” Rey looked up at the General then, all huge eyes and vulnerability and heat. She wanted him. Brendol Hux swallowed as he looked down at the vixen, knowing then that he was hers just with that look._

_“I...I…” Hux tried a few times. “I find I can’t refuse.” He whispered as he reached out a hand and ran it across her cheek._

_“Then please, sir, use me as you see fit.” She said darkly, huskily as a blush rose to her cheeks. She moved so her thighs were no longer on her calves as she knelt between the two men then, spreading her legs, drawing Hux’s attention down there. She had hoped it would mean that he would take her then as her juices pooled there, her scent hitting his senses moments later. Hux made a strangled sound as he watched her._

_“And you? What is your part in this?” Hux turned his attention from the lustful woman begging him to have her, to her lover. Kylo Ren smirked at the General then realizing that Hux was much better at knowing when he was putting himself in harm's way than Rey was when she’d agreed to this arrangement._

_“My tastes run every which way. If you’ll have me, I’ll have you.” Kylo spread his hands, leaving everything open ended. “I would enjoy watching you fuck her though.” He raised an eyebrow to the other man. It was clear to Hux that Rey wanted him to fuck her and that Kylo wanted whatever Rey wanted._

_Hux could feel himself growing harder by the second. Really it had started at the first blush when she’d exited Kylo’s bedchambers completely naked. He let himself ponder what it would be like to be caught between the two in a moment of passion. Closing his eyes against the image Hux straightened from where he’d inadvertently leaned closer to Rey when he’d looked into her eyes, adjusting his suit._

_“Yes I think I will join you.” He looked between the two then. “But first I’d like to eat.” The General stated knowing that he was now in control._

_“Of course sir.” Rey said looking to Kylo before rising. The Ren inclined his head and Rey rose from her position to move to the food that had been brought by the droids before the General's arrival. The food was simple, vegetables, protein, nothing of note. Rey prepared three plates before carrying two out to the men before returning for hers. She sat at the other end of the table and they ate in relative silence, only punctuated by inquiries about how Rey’s training was coming._

_“Thank you for obliging.” Hux said wiping his mouth and placing his napkin on the table before clearing the plates to the cart the food had come in on, feeling himself straining to be free from his pants. Turning back towards the couple Hux stopped next to Rey and shot a hand out to rest on the back of her neck, squeezing slightly. Her eyes trailed up to his and then back to Kylo then as her breath caught at the suddenness of the gesture. Pulling slightly he pulled her off of the chair. She arranged herself much as she had before their dinner interlude._

_“Unbutton my pants.” He instructed not removing his hand. Rey did with shaky hands. This was what she wanted but the excitement of it happening had her on edge. She moved so that she was kneeling better in front of Hux then, dropping her hands._

_“Oh she is good.” Hux said with amusement in his voice as he looked over at Kylo, noticing the large, dark man had pushed himself back from the table to get a better view of Rey on her knees. “She only did what she was instructed to do.” Hux said in awe. For someone who enjoyed being listened to, obeyed, this sent a thrill through Hux. He moved his hands down to unzip his pants and free himself, which didn’t take much since Rey’s submission had him harder than he could remember being in a very long time. “Open your mouth.” He said and he watched as she did, tilting her head up towards him then, watching him watch her. Pressing the head of his shaft into her mouth he moaned._

_“Take him further in Pet.” Kylo interrupted the moment, watching the whole thing greedily. Rey’s eyes slid over to him before she complied, moving her mouth towards the base of Hux as he pressed into her welcoming mouth. Hux moaned again as she took him a little bit further, and then a little bit further. Closing her eyes she moved forward just a little bit more, crossing her arms behind her back to resist the urge to reach up and touch Hux without permission, and while the General wouldn’t likely mind or known she shouldn’t be touching Kylo would know and she had no desire to raise his ire that night. No, she very much wanted this first time with Hux to go without discipline of some sort, there would always be time for that later._

_Rey moved back then as she applied a small amount of suction to the shaft of Hux as he continued to watch. When he was almost completely out of her mouth she started the path back up his cock then, swirling her tongue around the tip before pushing her mouth down further on him. As she fought to take all of him into her mouth, she managed to get most of the way there. She looked up then right into Hux eyes as she flexed the muscles in the back of her throat as though she were swallowing. Hux eyes widened just before they fluttered shut. He moved his hand to the back of her head then, enjoying the feeling immensely. Rey opened the muscles on the back of her throat and began moving back up his shaft again. She did this several times until the General was holding her to him, his cock completely engulfed in her mouth and throat. It only took a few times of pushing himself completely into her mouth that an orgasm overwhelmed Hux and he came, his cock twitching against her lips slightly. Pulling slowly back so she would have time to unclench the muscles in her throat, Hux panted then looking at Kylo for the first time since he’d instructed her to take more of him._

_“No wonder you keep her naked.” He said as he arranged himself and tucked everything away. Kylo smirked and inclined his head slightly at the pair before Hux turned his gaze back to look down at Rey. She was pouting. Hux frowned then. “What is it?” He asked, caressing a hand down her cheek as she stayed kneeling._

_“I wanted to taste.” She said feeling the embarrassment of admitting that to him rise to her cheeks._

_“Next time luv.” He said moving a hand into her hair and lifting her slightly, motioning her to stand. When she stood he didn’t stop there as his hand in her hair pulled her onto her toes. Losing her balance she fell against him, still holding her arms behind her back. “You can taste me here.” He whispered as he bent to kiss her swollen lips. He devoured her, showing her his appreciation through that kiss. He moved a hand down the front of her body and between her thighs and moaned into her mouth as he found her slickness almost pool in his fingers._

_“She’s not allowed to cum General.” Kylo said from across the table. The Ren had himself in hand now, stroking his hard length as he watched the two. "You can touch him now if you want Pet." Kylo smiled a little that she'd held back without even being instructed to._

_Hux opened his eyes and pulled his mouth from Rey’s, looking over at the man annoyed. After a space of a few minutes watching Ren work on himself, Hux smiled wickedly turning his attention back to Rey’s body. “Well then we’ll just have to see how close we can get her.” Hux started focusing on his fingers as they dipped inside of her a few times, spreading her wide with three fingers as Rey quivered and moaned, her hands on the General’s chest as he moved the wet hand to press and rub her clit at a delicious speed. Rey started making small noises in the back of her throat then, as the orgasm was starting to build. Hux pulled on the hand in her hair so her neck was tipped back to expose her neck and make her meet his eyes as his fingers worked between the folds of her. He watched her eyes unfocused as she was getting close. And he stopped. Just removed his hand completely. Rey whimpered at the suddenness of it and widened her eyes as he brought his fingers to her open mouth, pushing the three into her mouth. “Suck.”_

_Hux smiled as she did as instructed. She sucked on his fingers, licking her tongue between his fingers too, making sure to get everything before he withdrew his fingers and trailed them back down her body to repeat the process again. After the fourth time Hux decided he couldn’t wait any longer. Removing his fingers from her wetness, he moved the hand from her hair back to her neck and guided her to where Kylo was slowly still stroking himself, clearly in no hurry. “Suck him off while I fuck you.” He growled in her ear as his hands left her and he pushed his pants off before folding them over the chair he’d eaten dinner in, less her juices get all over them. Rey smiled nervously at Kylo as a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, pushing her down to the ground where he joined her._

_Hux moved himself out of his underwear moving slightly against her sopping wet hole as he pressed just the tip into her. Rey took Kylo into her mouth, using her hands against him to brace and play with his shaft at the same time, before pushing herself down on him entirely. Kylo moaned at the sight of it, never getting enough of watching her take him into her. He felt her move as Hux drove into her swiftly for the first time before grunting. While completely sheathed inside of her, Hux moved to unbutton his jacket then, feeling it restricting his movements, before tossing it towards the chair carelessly. Kylo watched with mild fascination before Rey’s teeth reminded him where his attention should be._

_Kylo stood then from the chair, making the angle a little better for Rey as he looked down at the two coupling beneath him. Hux moved slowly, so slowly, making it easy for Kylo to watch. Rey moaned as the feeling of him was beginning to push her. Hux move his hand around to her front, teasing her once again, feeling the fluttering of her inner walls as he started to increase his speed._

_“Can I cum please sir?” Rey begged, as she pulled her mouth from Kylo briefly, as Kylo stood before her, so close to his own ending. He looked down at his love, swollen and moving as Hux started to pounded into her in earnest, and wanted her to have whatever she wanted in that moment._

_“Only if Hux swallows my cum.” He said huskily as he raised his hooded eyes to the man moving behind Rey. Hux let out a strangled sound at the suggestion before he heard Rey._

_“Please General, sir, please let me cum. Swallow all of him for me so I can cum.” Her pleas were pitiable and he knew there were plenty of times he felt the need that deep to finally just have release. Nodding his agreement, he pulled Rey up between them as he reached around her for Kylo. Taking Kylo into his mouth wasn’t unpleasant, but foreign; he’d only been with a handful of men throughout the years and was out of practice. Rey’s hand moved over the Generals as she guided it from between her thighs, up to squeeze Kylo’s throbbing cock and moved their hands up and down the shaft. Realizing he wasn’t moving his mouth, Rey reached her free hand back and put it on the back of the General’s head, moving his mouth and their hands in tandem, up and down the length of the Knight._

_Ren let out a guttural sound as he watched the two of them for a moment before flinging his head back and letting the sensations roll over him. It didn’t take more than a few minutes of that before he was spilling himself into the General’s mouth. He growled out as he took himself in hand, stepping away from them slightly before offering the remnants of his cum to Rey who took it happily, licking the slit before sucking on it a bit trying to get every drop out._

_Swallowing Kylo’s cum, Hux focus turned back to Rey then who sounded like she was ready to come undone. He began moving in and out of her then, moving a hand to her front to flick her swollen clit before pressing his fingers against the nub there hard and move in a circle as he felt his orgasm finally beginning to start. He pounded into her with wild abandon as he felt her walls start to spasm and she cried out, shouted out as she finally came hard around Hux. Removing his fingers, he pushed her gently so she would be on all fours as he continued moving in and out of her then not caring if he was bruising himself with her hips, just feeling the need to cum with them. And when he did it was like bliss. He stilled inside of her, painting the insides of her with his cum._

Hux drew in a breath as he punched in his over-ride code and he entered Kylo’s quarters hoping for a repeat performance.


	3. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time. Thanks to everyone who read, commented, and left Kudos. Here we go again!

Hearing splashing, Hux moved towards the fresher to find Rey on the edge of the tub as it was filling and Kylo watching her from where he leaned against the sink. Hux sighed out, his shoulders relaxing as he watched the two grin at each other, still stark naked, before turning their attention to the new arrival.

“I could have sworn I locked the door…” Kylo’s face was unreadable then as he watched Hux bristle a little before smoothing his hands down his jacket.

“You know my command code overrides everything.” He commented tartly as he tried to decide who to move towards first. Deciding to let one of them decide, Hux began removing his clothing and meticulously folding it to avoid visible wrinkles. 

Rey dragged her hand through the curtain of water one last time before turning the water off and moving towards Hux. She moved up on her toes and placed her arms around his neck then, pulling his lips to hers. Hux kissed her back, knowing that this was just the beginning. Pulling her flush against him, he crossed his arms behind her relishing the feeling of her skin against his. 

His hands traced down her back to grip her then moved to curve around to her front. Hux stops and pulls back noticing her plug. He peers down into her face and watches her blush. Curious, he presses the plug and Rey surges against him as it shifts. “More training?” Hux asks. Rey nods and bites her bottom lip. “Good.” He says darkly, his mind racing to the day where he and Kylo can have her at the same time.

“She can have as many orgasms as she wants tonight General.” Kylo says bored from the other side of the room. He moved to slip into the bath, uninterested in watching them couple for the moment, since he’d already been inside of her only minutes before.

“You must have been very good.” The General teased. Rey nodded, smiling up at Hux waiting to be instructed. Hux looked around the fresher; there were no chairs, few hard surfaces. Pursing his lips he gathered a towel and sat on the ground, before adjusting the towel behind his head and laying on the cool tile. “Ride me.” He said using his hand to stand his cock up. She moved to stand over him facing. “Uh uh, face Kylo.” He said as he watched the mischief in her eyes flare. Rey settled herself on Hux before reaching back and shoving him inside of her. She moaned as her nub touched his balls when she moved down. Hux answered her moan with his own. “Move.” He urged, pushing her up a little bit. Rey tried to stay on her knees but the speed and angle just wasn’t right. She moved so her feet were on either side of the General and used her leg muscles to move herself quickly up and down, the speed helping push her towards an orgasm which she desperately wanted after Kylo's teasing left her right on the edge.

Hux was fascinated by the position for a few strokes before he could feel his orgasm building, being easily teased out of him after watching their coupling. Watching her plug move, he moved his hands to caress her cheeks before pressing on it. Rey moaned as she continued riding him and Hux was delighted that she hadn’t stopped like she had in the past when he’d explored this side with her. It showed improvement.  
Bucking under her, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The sight of her moving along him was too much and he came inside of her suddenly, stilling her hips with his hands then knowing she hadn’t orgasmed.

“Go sit on the edge of the tub.” He instructed. “And don’t let any of that cum out.” He bit out as she did as he instructed. Hux moved the towel from beneath his head with him as he crossed the fresher and knelt to her as she adjusted herself, legs closed on the edge of the tub. Rey realized that he was doing exactly what Kylo had done.

“Did you enjoy the show then General?” She put a hand beneath his chin then, moving so their eyes locked. He nodded slowly before pressing his hands on the insides of her knees then, opening her and watching as his cum started to ooze out of her. Moaning at the sight he buried his face in her then, licking and sucking it out of her before standing to kiss her briefly.

“Do you enjoy the taste?” He whispered as he knelt again, wrapping both arms around both legs and holding her open. She nodded. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes sir. I enjoy the way we taste.” She moved a hand up to cover her mouth as she made an O as he started to suck on her sensitive area. He started where he'd left off after laving his cum out of her before moving up to her clit, licking up one side, barely putting pressure on the most sensitive part, before moving back down. He circled her like this several times, tongue exploring her folds before moving one of his hands to pull back the flesh so he could focus on her clit then. 

Moving one of his arms from around her thighs, he pressed two fingers inside of her, feeling her slickness coat his fingers as he continued with his mouth. Rey moaned as the two feelings were so much better than one or the other. She pressed her hand against the back of his head, urging him to apply more pressure against her then wanting a release. On another night she likely would have been disciplined for such an action: tied up so she couldn't direct the play or not allowed to cum. Luckily for her she'd been behaving herself and the teasing pleasure wouldn't stop, in fact Hux did exactly what she wanted, he pressed his face more into her, increasing the pressure of his tongue as his fingers moved in and out of her. He continued for a few minutes, hearing her gasps getting louder before he pulled back just enough to speak. 

“Ren?” He called out.

“Mmmm?” Kylo said, not opening his eyes.

“Are you done with her pussy for tonight?” 

“Yes.” Kylo shifted, as he sat up intrigued moving towards Rey. “Why?”

“Watch.” The General said transferring his heated gaze to Rey’s as she watched in fascination. He inserted three fingers while moving his other hand to continue the play on her clit. Rey moved her head back and stopped tensing, resting against Kylo’s chest as he peered over to watch. Hux moved his fourth finger with his palm up into Rey then and looked up as her head snapped up and her gaze fell to him. He moved expertly then, teasing her enough that his entire hand was starting to be coated with her quim, but not enough to approach finishing. After what seemed like an eternity to Rey he moved his hand out before he began to close his hand but not in the way she expected: he folded his little finger inwards towards his thumb as he started to press in and out of her slowly.

Rey was making large ‘uh uh’ noises with each movement in and out. Kylo moved to drape an arm across her shoulders, pressing his cock against her back as he watched the red headed man begin to press his knuckles into her then. It was a slow process: Hux moved in slowly, pressing against the bone before retreating, making sure that he was opening her slowly. The process was one for which Rey was losing patience with as she was feeling so full, so taut as he pressed further into her. It was almost pain, almost too much and as she drew breath to tell him so, his knuckles made it past her bone as he slid his entire hand inside of her. Hux stopped all movement of the hand inside of her but continued to move his other fingers slowly against her clit.

Rey panted, looking down then at the General’s arm inside of her, reaching down to feel his wrist as he stayed still inside of her moaning at the thought of it. His fingers circled her and pressed her clit down hard, feeling her walls respond as she gasped at the feeling. Hux began to move his hand out a little bit before moving back in watching her face intently. A little bit of pain crossed her features along with the pleasure which made Hux change the movement of his hand to a twisting motion. Rey's eyes rolled back then and she whimpered loudly, leaning heavily against Kylo then letting go completely. Slowly Hux began speeding up his motions, smiling to himself at the wet noises the motions were causing. Hux spun his hand back and forth inside of Rey and watched which movements caused her the most pleasure. Kylo moved finally as he watched Hux become destracted with the motions of the hand inside of her, he reached his free hand around her stomach and down to her clit, brushing the General's now idle fingers away.

“Allow me.” He said moving the other man's hand aside, wanting to press himself against her, help her with this. Kylo had never seen Rey so uninhibited before; the noises she was making were loud and almost gutteral, indicating a level of pleasure that he wasn't sure she'd ever reached. He pressed his fingers hard against her, moving in circles slowly at first, feeling how swollen she was after their attention and likely caused by the hand currently inside twirling its way to an orgasm. Kylo pressed a kiss to her neck then, moving his hand from around her shoulders to brush against one of her breasts, teasing the already hard nipple as his fingers pressed between her legs. They both watched the woman between them as she moved with them, the moans from her echoing in the small space. Rey braced one hand on Kylo’s arm across her body as she reached the other one out to where Hux’s hand was inside of her, stroking the fine hairs on his arm then. It was the thought of being caught between the two along with what their fingers and hands were doing to her body that made the orgasm finally hit a pinnacle. She exploded into a million glittering pieces, fire racing up and down her veins as her orgasm took her like no other ever had. She arched her back then, completely unaware of anything except the pleasure that was lancing threw her then.

Hux smiled as she clamped wildly around his hand then, making it impossible for him to continue moving. His arm ached from the movements but he smiled from the ache, it was from a job well done. She clung to them as she came back down from her high, body pulsating and heart racing. After catching her breath a bit, Rey looked down at the man whose hand was still inside of her and smiled.

“You’ll have to relax so I can remove my hand.” He said moving to rest his face against her thigh, content, as though he’d just finished with her.

“Oh, oh. I’m so sorry Sir.” She whispered then forcing herself to relax down there. Hux felt it and moved his hand slowly out of her, causing her to moan again as the movement stimulated the very sensitive area. Hux smiled and leaned into kiss between her legs, noting how engorged she was and enjoying the feeling he got from knowing he was the cause of her current state. He rose from the floor picking up the towel and moving to kiss Rey's lips.

“Would you like to join our bath General?” Kylo asked as he kissed the back of Rey’s head moving his hands to caress up and down her arms.

Brendol Hux laughed a little nervously then; usually he left immediately after their play time. But then again they didn’t usually ask him to stay. “Not kicking me out tonight?” He joked as he moved to kiss Rey on the mouth again, noticing she had a soft and dreamy look in her eyes.

The General seemed to mull over this new information before nodding curtly once before moving to the sink to wash his hand. Returning to the tub he stepped in and sank into the bath with the two, facing them both as they adjusted all of the legs the large tub now had to accommodate.

They sat in amiable silence as Rey rode the lassitude that had suffused her limbs. Kylo picked up her hand and dropped it back to the water, Rey not taking over control.

“I think you broke our toy.” Kylo voice held sarcasm and amusement before he let out a little laugh, the rumble of it jostling Rey as she sat in his lap. He was still hard against her back after the display he'd just watched.

Hux laughed then watching Rey, enjoying that it was _his_ ministrations that had caused the current state she was in. “Yes, I do believe we could do anything to her right now and she wouldn’t raise a hand to stop us.” Bren commented almost evilly, thinking of all of the things they could do with such a complacent partner.

“Maybe another night mmm? She has been awfully good. Even still has the plug.” Ren shifted a hand between her then, pressing her plug and making Rey squirm.

“Yes, you are right. Maybe a night when she’s being particularly bratty.” Hux nodded, moving his hands to the water then, sinking further into it. 

Rey closed her eyes for a moment, hoping she wouldn’t fall asleep but everything just felt so _good_ right then. The reminder that she was still plugged sent a flare of desire through her again. She shifted a bit feeling Kylo still stiff against her to put him at her entrance before pushing back.

“Mmm just be inside me for a minute please?” She pushed him inside of her, delighting in the full feeling, the soreness of the muscles that had clamped around him and Hux multiple times that night not ever wanting him to leave her body.

“Such a greedy little toy.” He moving his hips against her then leaning down to kiss her shoulder. She made a stifled noise and stilled, enjoying the feeling of something so soft inside her, a stark difference to the General’s hand.

“That is a pretty picture.” Hux commented offhand as he watched the pair together.

“Just pretty?” Kylo asked darkly, implying other things with his tone.

“For the moment, yes. I am spent.” Hux chuckled softly then. Rey’s eyes widened at that thought as something came to her mind then. Hux’s focus narrowed to her then, noting the dilation of her eyes as she looked across the tub at him. “What is it luv?” He asked lifting a hand out of the water before leaning towards her to trace a finger from her brow down her cheek and starting to descend to between her breasts when she spoke.

“How many times do you think you could climax before you’d really be spent?” She ventured, her position on Kylo and the fact that she had a free pass that night emboldening her. She smiled to herself as Hux’s eyes grew wide at the implication.

“I’m not sure.” He breathed.

“And you?” She asked twisting only slightly, so as to not allow Kylo to slip from her then while she tried to see his face.

Kylo’s hand moved to grip the back of her neck, a slight reminder of who exactly she was dealing with before whispering against her cheek, “Would you like to try to find out?” He nipped at her jawline then. Nodding slightly, Kylo growled, not releasing her. “I can’t hear you Pet.”

“Yes sir.”

“Tell me exactly what you want to do.” He ground out shifting under her, driving himself further into her.

“I want to give you pleasure or have you pleasure yourself until you can’t any more, sir.”


	4. Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed time.

Hux woke to a sucking sensation on his throbbing cock, and he felt around in the darkness of the room until his hand met her hair then. He sucked in his breath as he felt an ache in his balls from her attentions earlier but knew he wasn’t going to deny her. Taking her lips off of him very briefly, she whimpered, “I’m still hungry for more.” The sound of her wanting to drink more of him after laying waste to him and Kylo just hours ago made Hux harden completely. Reaching a hand back to rouse the man next to him, Hux shook Kylo.

“Mmm, what?” He was angry at being woken.

“She’s still hungry.” Hux whispered, sucking air in suddenly as she started bobbing up and down then, moving her hand in time.

“Well I can’t help, I’m tapped out.” He growled. Kylo rolled towards the two then, placing a hand on Hux’s hip before feeling himself grow hard at the thought of Rey waking him up someday like that. “Well, maybe I can help you.” He whispered against Hux’s ear, pushing on the General’s shoulder so that he would be lying on his side. Rey adjusted to the new position, laying her head on the bed, while she sucked on Hux.

Kylo reached over to the bedside table, blindly searching for the lube he kept there. Finding it in the dark he opened it slicking himself with the stuff before rolling back towards Hux, moving a hand down to the curve of the General’s back smearing the stuff there too. Kylo shifted against the man who arched his back as Rey continued to suck on him, enjoying the feeling of sliding between the cheeks of the General. He moved himself to pierce the General in one swift movement, pushing himself in without warning. Hux moaned out at the feeling of being trapped between the greedy mouth of Rey and the throbbing cock of Ren as he tried to help him cum for Rey for the umpteenth time that night.

Ren moved in and out slowly, taking his time and enjoying himself. He traced his hands up the General’s side, feeling the muscles there as he pushed himself in and out. Hux tightened around him at times a hiss of pain coming from him. Kylo wasn’t sure if it was from his actions or the fact that Rey was asking so soon after milking them both for more. They’d both cum in her mouth willingly three times that night before she moved to milk them through teasing their prostrate, licking up the cum once or twice more after they felt they couldn’t give any more.

This was entirely different; Kylo was much larger than Rey’s fingers that had pressed inside of him and coaxed out more semen than he thought he was possible of containing. Kylo felt larger than he should to Hux as his body struggled to be aroused after their night of debauchery. After Rey had swallowed them down, one after the other, after the other, Hux had lifted her into his arms as Kylo led them to bed, a hand on Hux’s back guiding the pair to his bed. At the time she was sated for the moment. Now though she was licking and sucking and moving as though they hadn’t all fucked each other into exhaustion earlier that night.

Hux’s breath caught as the angle made everything infinitely more difficult for Rey as she continued sucking on him. Sometimes she’d pull him all the way into her mouth, truly sucking him, before drawing back and using her tongue as she pulled him out of her mouth completely. It amazed Hux that she would want to continue: things, like her jaw for one, must be sore. However, he reminded himself that all the small aches and pains he’d felt when he’d first woken were long gone, drowned out in the hum of lust that pulsed through him.

Hux’s hand drifted down to where Rey’s lips were locked around his cock and he tried desperately not to thrust into the warmth wrapped around him. It was a natural reflex, warmth of that kind meant that he was the one pressing into someone, but he knew she wasn’t asking for him to pound into her mouth. At least not that night.

Kylo’s pace started an uptick in speed as Hux’s breathing became more ragged by the moment, by the thought of someday drilling into her mouth or hell into Kylo’s mouth for that matter. Moaning, Hux felt the punishing speed Kylo was meting out, at least as much as he could with the three of them on their side in Kylo’s bed. Kylo grabbed Hux by the hair then and tilted him back as he continued thrusting. Hux moaned again at being trapped between the two and not caring one bit.

It was then that Kylo began whispering “Cum for her.” in a soft, demanding tone, over and over in that low voice of his, almost hypnotic in its plea. Hux wondered briefly if the man was using his Jedi prowess on him before the build-up started to tingle along his spine and in his core. Hux felt himself spill out into Rey’s mouth as she stopped moving just to suck before pulling away and sighing happily.

“You two are insatiable.” He commented as Rey withdrew, wiggling her way up into his embrace before kissing him softly.

“And you wouldn’t have us any other way.” She whispered as she moved closer, feeling the push and pull that Kylo was still doing. Rey kissed Hux’s neck as it was still drawn back by Kylo’s hand in his hair, nipping and licking slightly as she moved down to focus on his nipples.

“No more, you minx.” He pushed slightly against her as she tried to latch on. Smiling wickedly to herself she rose to plant a kiss on his lips.

“As you command, sir.” She said haughtily, knowing she’d pay for it later as she reached around and under Hux to blindly find her way to Kylo’s nipples instead. The motion put her arching against Hux as he moved with Kylo.

Rey’s fingernails dug into the already sensitive flesh of Kylo’s nipples and she relished the extra ummph he put into the stride into Hux then as she felt Kylo’s body react to the touch. It was almost as though she could pull him, lead him anywhere as long as she had her tiny crescent like nails in the flesh of his nipples.

Kylo and Rey had first discovered this sensitivity between the two of them months before but Rey chose to use it sparingly because it brought Kylo to the edge must faster than either of them preferred. One moment she would be sitting on top of his naked chest, and with the right pressure on his nipples, he would be bucking and straining and begging for her to go harder, until he came easily under her. Rey had watched the first time with fascination, not realizing that there could be something so mundane, so simple that could almost bring someone to orgasm so quickly.

He’d bucked under her, hand flying to himself without a second thought as she continued pressing harder at his instruction. His gasps were unbelievably arousing. And yet the feeling, the power of making him move so instantly, was one of great satisfaction to Rey. 

Now, he bucked into Hux, enjoying the feeling that Rey was teasing out of him. Hux moaned, too sensitive for being caught between the two but as he was still coming down from his high, he didn't object to being pressed between them in that moment.

“Harder.” Kylo whispered into the dark, the strain in his voice apparent to both the woman pulling and pinching him, and to the man he was fucking into oblivion.

Rey obligated, not realizing she could pinch harder in that moment, glad that they’d bathed since using all of the lube. Kylo released Hux’s hair then, and moved to bite his neck, causing a strangled sound to escape Hux. Kylo loosened up a little on the area he had between his teeth as he felt things start to bubble towards an end, one he didn’t really think was going to come.

“Rey.” He gasped. “Harder.” He ground out moving faster.

Rey obliged, knowing the result: there would be tiny little marks in his skin for days at this pressure and pace. She had a hard time holding onto him as he moved.

With a growl Kylo came finally, _hard_. Almost harder than he had that entire night. The tingling sensation lasted longer than usually, running up and down his legs, settling in his head finally. Panting he moved his hands to brush Rey’s fingers off of him, hissing as her fingernails released his flesh. Patting Hux’s hip, he moved out of the man, rolling to his back then still not having caught his breath.

Rey smiled into the dark as she wrapped her arms around Hux, and placed one on Kylo’s chest, feeling his breathing calm.

“I couldn’t ask for more.” She snuggled into the crook of Hux’s neck.

“And don’t you forget it.” Hux said kissing her brow and settling into sleep once again.


	5. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe words, choose wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not for the life of me come up with a ship name. Anyone want to name Hux's new ship?

It was the inauguration of the new First Order Flag ship. General Hux would take command, transferring several personnel from the Finalizer, including Kylo Ren and Rey.

General Hux stood before the crew who would board the ship and gave a speech he’d given a dozen times since becoming a General several years ago. “This ship, you, its crew, will embark on the maiden voyage…” Hux started.

Rey’s thoughts started to drift as she stood on the platform, standing slightly behind Kylo, the only other knight that would be transferring to the new ship. Rey wondered why she was up on the platform with her two lovers. She almost smiled as the thought flitted through her mind. _Lovers, maybe masters was a better term_ , her mind thought. Yes it settled better in her mind then.

After the first few moments Rey’s thoughts turned to her next day off. It wouldn’t be for the next 10 days but sometimes that was even better. Gave her time to plan.

Feeling mischievous in her boredom, Rey reached out with the Force towards Hux as he was working himself into a frenzy. Being Force insensitive, Hux didn’t even flinch as she pressed her will against him, thinking briefly about sending him images before deciding that a simple pinch to his bum would get her in just as much trouble and was less likely to make him completely lose concentration.

Goosing him once, she watched his back stiffen more, which she didn’t think was even possible. Hiding her smile behind a cough she stilled herself again and set into her boredom.

Hux finished his speech after a few minutes before dismissing the troops. He stood with his hands behind his back, watching them begin to board the ship before he turned towards Rey and Kylo.

“Ren.” He barked walking over to the two, looking from apprentice to master as he strode towards the two.

“General.” Kylo growled, not liking the tone.

“Your charge has been inattentive during this ceremony. See that she is in my quarters tonight. It would seem she needs to learn what discipline is.” Hux looked into the new visor of the knight, which still covered his entire face from view.

“My apologies General. Yes of course she will report to you after last meal, 1900 hours will suffice?”

“Quite.” Hux stated before turning smartly and left the two.

 

* * *

 

It was 1850 and Rey was fidgeting in her new quarters. She knew arriving too early would likely lead to more punishment that evening so she stood waiting just two more minutes.

Her new quarters were cramped and shared with another tech. Rey wasn’t overly happy with the situation but the other personnel worked nights it seemed. Smoothing her hands down her training garb she sighed, opening the door quickly.

She didn’t think the General would respond so quickly, asking for her that night. She wondered vaguely how much different the punishment would be from the few times she'd purposefully stirred Kylo's ire. Shivering at the thought she turned the corner only to almost run into Kylo.

“Sir.” She said inclining her head.

“Pet.” His voice came out seductively as he placed a hand on the small of her back, directing her towards an alcove that led to an access duct. She turned in his grasp then, eyes wild knowing whatever was about to happen would make her late. Something she didn’t feel the General would take kindly to.

“Sir.” She bit out, clearly high strung with the thought of what was to come. “You’re going to make me late.” She hissed out.

“Yes. I am.” The voice came out smoothly, the new modulator making his usual tone even more alluring. “On your knees.” His voice brooking no argument.

“Here?!” She squeaked out, eyes shifting uneasily towards the hall they’d come from before focusing on him.

“Yes Pet. Here.” He caressed a gloved hand down her face. She’d expressed interest in public play in the past, she just figured it’d be _less_ public. Nodding once she sank to her knees, feeling lust and humiliation spike through her.

Pulling himself from his trousers, Kylo stepped closer, twisting his body just a bit so that if someone were to discover them, they’d have time to recover. It was a dead end hallway, one way in, one way out.

She moved her hands to him before pulling him into her mouth, using her tongue to wet the head of him while she pulled the skin taut so she could enjoy the hard texture and get any precum from him. Licking him slowly, she knew she should enjoy; with as late as this would make her, she knew she was going to be left wanting that night and this was likely the only satisfaction she’d get.

Sliding him back and forth, shallowly, trying to illicit a reaction, she started to move faster using her hand to help. Finally, as her neck and knees were starting to complain, she finally got a groan from him.

A few more practiced seconds she moved swiftly over him, before driving him into her mouth as far as she could. Looking up at him then, pausing even as breathing was no longer an option. She looked up at the visor as she pulled back, spit and precum leaking down her chin. She repeated this several times, before he threw his head back and kept a hand on her shoulder, urging her to stay just a little longer. Eyes watering, Rey wiggled a little before he let her move back.

Taking a step back, Kylo palmed himself drawing away from her just enough to pump wildly, finishing in a few squirts into her waiting mouth.

“Don’t swallow that. It is a gift for Hux. Now go.” Kylo sighed then, reaching with his other hand to the back of her neck, helping her rise to her feet. Arranging himself and gently kissing her lips before departing. Her eyes were wide as he pushed her towards Hux’s new quarters as she fought the reflex to swallow.

Rey smoothed her hands across her hair, wondering how disheveled she looked before turning down the next corridor to make her way to the General’s quarters. She pressed the chime on the door and waited hands behind her back, drawing herself up as much as she could. The cum in her mouth was warm and unpleasant and she thought maybe it was a punishment from Kylo for drawing the General’s attention exclusively to her especially on a day that they weren’t in play mode.

Answering the door, Hux gestured wide. “You’re late.” His body was still but she could see in his face and mien that he was angry still or maybe again due to her tardiness.

Rey stepped inside and noticed how very nice the quarters were. Looking around the short hallway she turned back to the General and bowed, not knowing what else she could do without swallowing.

“Needs work.” He muttered as he strode to her. “Ren said you’d likely be mute for a while tonight. Is this true?” He was close enough to touch but Rey knew, just knew, she was already in so much trouble that she shouldn’t reach for him. Nodding she pointed towards her mouth. “Open.” he instructed.

She did, pushing her tongue threw the cum, rolling it around to show him.

“I see.  Close.” He leaned back then, hands behind him. “Come along.” Rey followed him into his living area, eyes going wide. There certainly were perks to being the General of the ship. “Stand here.” He positioned her in the center of the room. “Stand straight.” He growled. Rey straightened even more. “There. Now you will listen and memorize what I say to you.”

Hux pulled his data pad from the desk and began the speech from that morning as he checked the messages on the data pad.

There was one from Kylo: _Sent Rey with a gift. If you don’t want it, make sure she keeps it._

Hux smirked, setting down the pad and continuing his speech. He watched her give him rapt attention now. After he finished he stood face to face and asked “Do you remember all of it?” Rey shook her head no, blushing. She knew she needed to hear it at least once more.

Hux reached down and removed a knife from his boot. Fear flashed through Rey’s eyes. “For each time you need it repeated, I will cut off an article of clothing.” Rey’s eyes widened, her face turned red then, angry, at the waste of it but she nodded in understanding.

Hux started again. Rey nervously tried to remember all of it, knowing by the time he was done that she still didn’t have it memorized.

“Well luv?” He smacked the flat of the blade against the palm of his hand. She shook her head no and watched as he stepped up and knelt to cut up one leg of her leggings and then the other. Removing the garment he stepped back and started again.

By the fourth time he’d repeated the speech Rey was standing only in her bra. He’d taken her underpants and shirt with repeats three and four.

Now Rey nodded when he asked her if she could repeat the speech. Smiling Hux said, “Good. Now on your knees. I’ll let you prove it after.” Rey sank down to her already tender knees and waited as he placed the knife back. Hux pulled himself out, semi hard from cutting away her clothing. Taking himself in hand, he moved quickly stroking just how he liked. Rey watched closely, noticing how he held himself, the amount of pressure, all of it, storing the information away for next time.

The intensity of her gaze only sped up Hux’s administrations. It had been days since Hux had orgasmed, meaning this time would be short. He felt everything tightening pleasantly thinking about the things he had planned for Rey later. Focusing on her form, his core started tightening in anticipation, fire burning through his veins as he hurtled towards an end. Stepping closer he pushed himself against her lips. “Open.” He demanded. She opened just in time as he came hard, not breaking eye contact with her.

Hux moved his hand under her chin, shutting her mouth. “Swallow.” He said. Rey swallowed finally and felt the relief of it as she reflexively swallowed again.

“Thank you sir.”

“Remove the rest of your clothing.” His tone was curt, the anger coming of him still clear in his tone and mannerisms.

Rey reached back and removed the last pieces of clothing that had survived along with her socks and shoes, setting them neatly aside.

“Now repeat the speech.” He stood in front of her, pulling her to her feet then.

Rey started strong, looking at Hux, watching for any indication she’d missed anything. When she finished she waited.

“Not bad, although you have heard it 5 times now. You only missed three words. We’ll round up to five.” He moved to the side of her. “Bend over.” He stated. Rey didn’t hesitate, bending at the waist then, hoping she was low enough.

“You would be such a good toy if you’d just learn some discipline.” He smoothed a hand down her back and between her legs. Grunting as he felt how wet this all made her, he moved his fingers around exploring her folds before moving his hand swiftly back to crack down hard on her ass. “Count them out.” He adjusted his stance to stand directly behind her.

“One sir.” She called out clearly. She’d played this particular game before with Kylo and knew to speak up.

He caressed a hand against the red mark his hand had just left behind. Pulling back he swung again, harder this time, causing her to gasp.

“Two sir.”

Hux pressed his fingers inside her heat then. “Feel that? How this makes you ache for me?” His other hand traced a line up her back, enjoying the feel of her nakedness beneath his hand.

“Yes sir.” Her affirmation was breathy. He removed his hand as he heard how close she was, moving to stand upright again, pressing himself against her nakedness then. He hadn’t tucked himself back from his earlier attentions and reveled in the skin to skin contact, spreading her juices along his cock.

Rey groaned and had to hold herself rigid so her hips didn’t try to wiggle or move against him then. Caressing his hands up her sides, he folded himself over her again until he could reach around and ghost both hands across her breasts. She whimpered at the touch as he concentrated on the nipples briefly before pulling back and swotting her again.

“Three sir.” She managed. The quick changes between the soft caresses and the smacks was wreaking havoc on her mind.

Walking away from her, Hux went to the computer and input an order for food. Rey stayed still, focusing on the tile. Hearing his boots moving back towards her then Rey tensed waiting for the next fall. When it didn’t come she looked over her shoulder to find Hux watching her, waiting.

Sighing she relax marginally letting her head hang again before feeling him smack her ass again, the flat of his palm coming into contact with intimate areas then. Moaning softly she swallowed before counting out, “Four sir.”

“Are you enjoying this?” He hissed.

“A little sir.”

“That just won't do” He said moving a hand to her again, raising it and finishing.

“Five sir.”

“Remind me that is too much like a reward next time.”

“Yes sir.”

“Stand up.” Hux adjusted his jacket and watched as she unfolded herself. “We haven’t even begun to address your tardiness.”

“No sir we haven’t.” Rey stated, eyes wide. “My apologies for my inattentiveness earlier today.”

“It is done.” He said dismissively, moving to answer the door. The droid moved in with the tray of food in front of it, moving to set up the dishes on the table.  Rey turned her head away as the droid entered, clearly embarrassed at her current state.  Hux smiled to himself; he'd never had an aversion to the droids seeing him in any state of undress or compromising position. Hux waited until the droid left before moving to where the food was set up for him at the table. “Come here.” He gestured next to him. Hux and Rey had never set up protocols for when they were alone, since this was their first time alone, and so she always waited to be instructed. “Up on the table.” He jutted his chin at the table as he began to eat.

Rey moved up on the table, behind his plate, legs crossed watching the General’s face with curiosity.

“Lay down, face up, feet towards me.” He took another bite.

Rey scooted back on the black slickness of the table, wondering what was next. Laying back her neck and knees sang with relief.

“Open your legs. I want to see what’s mine.” Rey lifted her head and looked into his eyes as she started to spread her legs. Knowing the way both men liked her, she’d purposely showered and cleaned _everything_ in and out.

“Touch yourself.” He stated. He continued eat as he watched her flush.

Rey moved a hand down between her thighs, blushing as she did so. She’d done similar things for Kylo in the past but never this open and exposed before.

Hux watched for a few moments as he continued eating before rising to retrieve the data pad from where he left it, typing in his security clearance before pulling up the video feed to his room. Tapping on the overhead camera above the table he pressed record on the pad, watching her above the pad as he became hard again thinking about what would come next.

Hux sat again, taking his time with his meal, the only one of the day he had time to enjoy. He watched as Rey’s breathing changed, knowing that she was following his orders better than he thought she would. Regardless of who Rey was with, she was no longer in charge of her own orgasms, and Hux delighted that she was pushing herself without having to be encouraged. They both knew that if she orgasmed without permission that there would be consequences.

Walking over to the counter, Hux removed his dinner plate before moving to open a box he’d purchased after their first encounter and smiled to himself as he examined the various toys and lube that had come in the discreet package he’d personally gone to pick up during the last shore leave.

“You’re going to wear these until I tell you otherwise, understood?” He asked lifting the plug from the box first. Rey eyed it, then Hux, realizing it was the next size up from the one she’d currently been using.

“Yes sir.” She whispered before whimpering, her fingers still swirling around herself.

Hux opened the lube and used the artificial gravity of the ship to drip the lube onto the toy moving around the table. “Lift up.” He commanded watching in delight as she complied, feet scrambling under her knees to lift herself from the table. Rubbing the toy along her crack, he moved it in a little bit at a time, watching her face intently and pulling back when it was clear there wasn’t enough lube. He repeated this several times, applying more lube until her body greedily sucked up the toy and she gasped feeling an unfamiliar weight there at the size of the new toy.

“Relax.” He said pushing her hips down to the table before returning to the box. Pulling two glass balls out, each about the size of a small fruit, Hux weighed them in his hand before nodding and selecting the first one. “Have you been exercising?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” She said continuing her fingers against herself, so close now and so ready.

“Everything?” He leaned over to place one of the balls at her entrance.

“Yes sir.” Her fingers hesitated with him now down there. “Don’t stop.” He hissed as he watched her continue once again. He moved the ball against her, slicking it with her wetness before starting to press it into her.

“Oooh.” Came out as she continued pressing her clit, feeling much like she had when he’d fisted her. Pressing more, Rey threw her head back as she tried to focus on still moving her fingers against herself. Panting she thought desperately of things to keep herself from cumming.

Once the first ball was all the way in, Hux fingers following it inside and securing it past the plug he moved back to the box to retrieve the second ball. His body was straining for hers as he started to insert the second ball and he took the chance to fist himself then, needing some relief. He watched her face intently as her eyes unfocused and her core clenched. It was clear she was _so_ close.

“Don’t stop touching.” He stroked himself slowly. The glass started to become enveloped in her again, the plug putting some resistance and Hux pushed harder then and watched as she unexpectedly orgasmed, core tensing and her body lifting off of the table involuntarily. It was a full body spasm, one he had been expertly trying to get from her, without his permission.

Rey twitched and spasmed and continued moving her fingers against herself because he hadn’t said to stop. Gasping for air she closed her mouth a few times before muttering. “Sir, I’m sorry, I just came.”

“I know.” He grinned wickedly then. “I know just what to do with toys who don’t obey.” He said then. “You’ll wear these except to clean yourself, at all times.” He whispered as he bent down to kiss her cheek. “And there will be no orgasms for 10 days. And you will present yourself for inspection daily and randomly. Am. I. Perfectly. Understood.?”

“Yes sir.” She breathed out eyes sliding to his, arousal starting again at the thought of random inspections. “Kylo?” She questioned.

“Leave him to me.” The General smiled again. “Get up.” He continued to move a hand over himself as he moved to the living space. “Bring the pad and the lube.”  He mentioned, seating himself on the sofa.

Rey sat up slowly, feeling things shift inside of her. Gingerly she stood, clenching on the balls, making sure they weren’t going to move before doing as instructed, walking awkwardly.

“Walk normal.” He ground out as he watched her. Adjusting herself mentally more than physically Rey picked up the pad and looked down noting it was centered over where she’d just been. Mesmerized she moved to retrieve the lube from the box, noticing there were several other items before crossing the room and handing them to Hux.

Hux pressed the stop button before rewinding the screen. “Remove the plug and put it on the table.” He motioned over to the side table.

Shyly she did as instructed. She turned back to find Hux putting copious amounts of lube on himself after unbuttoning his jacket only, revealing a thin undershirt. He must have seen the fear in her eyes then.

“Come here luv.” He said. She moved to stand in front of him. “Closer.” He reached then for her face, sliding his lube-free hand into her hair briefly as she bent towards him before he moved his hand back to grip her chin. “Do you remember your safe word with me?” He asked, eyes challenging.

“Yes sir.”

“What is it luv?”

“Order.” She breathed wanting desperately to kiss him then.

“Do you want to use it?” He raised his eyebrows as he moved his lube slicked hand between her legs and around to the back to press against her there before sliding two fingers easily inside of her, as his lips almost moved against hers.  He watched her eyes dilate and her breathing change as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her.

Her breath hitched before she answered, “No sir.”

“Good toy.” He purred. “Now, turn around.” He instructed moving his fingers out. She did as he positioned her. Her legs brushed the cloth of his pants and she wished that he was naked but knew this too was part of her discipline and was designed to show her how disciplined he was. “Sit.”

She sat back on him slowly as he positioned himself and glided inside her there for the first time. She wiggled and gasped as he slid all the way down or as much as his uniform would allow. He stopped then, cock pulsing, causing her to moan out in pleasure and a little bit of pain.

“You know you’ve been a very bad toy today, yes?” He picked up the datapad and circled his arms around her then.

“Yes sir.” She panted slightly, adjusting to the feel of him inside her.

“Let’s watch how very bad you were.” He pressed the play button then, holding the pad to the right of them as he used his other hand to hold her hip and begin to move beneath her. He lifted her a little, to get under her better, moving slowly in and out.

Moans spilled from her mouth as she watched what he just did to her body. He continued slowly as they both watched. He face was next to hers, chin on her shoulder as he pumped into her. When she came on the video they both sucked in air.

Placing the pad down next to them he moved his hands to the front of her, lightly caressing both hands across her breasts as he leveraged her up and down, in and out as his orgasm was just beginning.

“Hux.” She gasped out letting her head roll back onto his shoulder. He kissed her neck then before standing with her, the position on the couch more aggravating the closer he got to an end. Hux purposefully kept a hand on the front of her, moving from where he’d clasped her breast to her neck using it to arch her against him as they stood before whispering “Kylo is watching.”

He released her neck then letting her fall to a more natural position, head hanging as he started moving faster.  Her moans egged him on along with the feeling the balls in her move deliciously against him. 

“Hux I think I’m going to cum.” She warned.

“Don’t.” He hissed, not changing the speed of his thrusts.

“I don’t think I can…arggg…” She groaned out as the weight of the balls inside her pushed against things making her cum.

Hux felt the ring of muscles clench around him over and over and he knew he was done. Pumping in and out a few more times he came inside of her, as the tingling sensation washed over him for the second time that night.

“Fuck.” He shouted as he came hard. “Such a bad little toy.” He pulled from her to step over to retrieve her toy. “Here we go.” He said after moving the plug back to her ass. She moaned as it settled in. He smacked her ass one last time before moving away causing her to yelp.

“There are new clothes laid out on my bed. I expect you and this mess to be gone by the time I’m done showering.” With that he turned and moved to the fresher.

Rey stood, stunned. She wasn’t used to not being able to resolve the issue within the play time. Blushing she looked at the table before moving to wipe it down with the napkin from dinner and return the lube to the box before closing it and putting it back where Hux had retrieved it from.

She picked up the data pad from the couch and placed it squarely on his desk. Picking up her shoes, socks, and bra she moved to see what exactly she’d be wearing through the halls back to her quarters.

There was a note along with more items than she knew what to do with.

_Rey,_  
_Be good._  
_Bren_

“Oh.” She said quietly to herself. She recognized the undergarments first, next to the note and decided to just start there. Noticing also that everything was black and grey except the underwear and one single sash that would keep the tunic from flying away both of which were bright red. Rey frowned at the color thinking about not tying the sash around her briefly as she sorted out all of the layer but knowing Hux would likely watch the tapes later she carefully tied the sash around her at last before tucking the note inside the front pocket and moving cautiously to exit.

She walked slowly to her quarters, feeling unsatisfied and blushing that the toys were still inside of her, and would be for days it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Precipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up earlier today but things happened so its going up now! Enjoy!

Rey woke to a chirping from her data pad. Groaning she looked at the holocron on the pad: 0400. She groaned again opening the message.

_Inspection time. My Quarters. - H_

Her eyes flashed open and she moved too quickly, not remembering briefly what was still in her for inspection. Moaning softly she adjusted reaching into her new red undergarments to adjust things. Sucking in her breath she thought about taking them out for a short time before the comm chirped again.

_Now._ It read.

Rey threw her clothes on and was tying her sash haphazardly by the time she left, hooking her staff behind her as she walked the hall angrily.

She hadn’t sleep well with the things Hux had left her with, pressing oddly at times. Rey could also feel herself beginning to pool between her legs as she thought of him thrusting his fingers inside her to check her compliance.

Rey pressed the door chime and waited. Hux opened the door and stood in what appeared to be his sleep clothes, offering her passage in. She smiled a little noticing how unruly his hair was, likely he’d gone to sleep with it wet based on the parts that were sticking up.

Grabbing her arm to stop her as she passed, Hux pressed the door button to close it without letting her further in. He moved a thigh between hers pressing his hardness to her hip and his lips to where her neck was exposed in the front, hand weaving through the layers of clothing, dipping into her leggings and underwear.

“Always like this mmm?” He asked, his lips moving just barely against the softness of her neck. “How did you sleep?” He moved a digit inside, feeling the toys still where they should be. Smiling he leaned back straightening to peer into her face, noting how tired she looked.

Gulping a few times, she cleared her throat once before answering. “Not well sir.”

“And why not luv?” He moved his fingers out to swirl up to her clit, dragging dampness with him. She moaned out then, everything feeling heightened from prolonged toy insertion.

“The toys kept me up.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

“Frustrated sir.” She gritted her teeth.

“Good.” He removed his fingers from her then, putting them in his mouth for once. Rey watched, fascinated, as he did before he pulled them out to trail across her face. Taking a step back further he looked at her in the new training robes, admiring that they’d been well made, fitting her better than what the First Order could provide to new apprentices of the Ren’s.

“Thank you for the clothing sir.” She ground out, anger flaring.

“Your words say “thank you” but your tone and stance say, “fuck you”.” He spread his hands waiting for her to respond. “Rey tell me what it is.” His tone dark. She pressed her lips together not wanting to get herself in even more trouble. “Rey.” He moved a hand to the back of her neck, turning and guiding her through his quarters into his private bedroom. He positioned them in front of a full-length mirror, gripping her neck through the collar that rose to brush the back of her hair. “Look.” He demanded.

Rey looked at herself taking in the layers and colors before shifting her eyes to his in their reflection. It really was a nice gift. Sighing she opened her mouth to say so, “The clothes are beautiful.” She stated earnestly.

“But…” He continued moving his arms to wrap his body around her, arms moving around her waist, not taking his eyes from hers.

“It is wasteful sir.” She turned red then realizing she was still angry with him for cutting her clothes from her the night before.

Moving his lips to just behind her ear he kissed the skin there, sending shivers down her neck. “And would you have worn this if I hadn’t destroyed your other clothes?” His eyes peaked around her head, challengingly. Blinking a few times, she started to understand how someone not strong in the Force could climb as high as Hux had as quickly as he had. He had a knack for understanding the minds of others without being able to influence those weaker minded through the Force.

“No sir I wouldn’t have.” She admitted.

“Well.” He planted a kiss on her cheek, turning himself against her side. “There you go.” He lifted her clenched fist and brought it to his lips, kissing it before moving away. “Next inspection is at 1600. In my office. Don’t be late.” She turned to leave then trying not to grumble.

“Rey?” He inquired, peeling his sleep shirt off and placing it in the laundry.

“Yes sir?”

“You look beautiful.” He smiled at her shocked expression before moving into the fresher. 

 

* * *

 

Marching to the joint fresher Rey shared with other people in her barracks, she moved into the shower line, very aware that the newness of her clothes stood out. She felt relief as soon as she removed everything in the shower, including the toys, wrapping them in a towel from her locker after a good scrubbing.

Half way through her shower, her comm blinked. Frowning she squeezed out her hair and turned off the shower.

“Breakfast is ready in my quarters if you’re not otherwise occupied.” Kylo’s request was blinking as she wrapped a towel around herself.

“Be there in 15.” She messaged back smiling. Hastily she got dressed again before realizing she wasn't able to reinsert the toys: Hux had the lube. Swearing to herself, she packed them tighter in the towel and made her way to Kylo’s.

The door was barely open before his hands and lips were pulling on her, bringing her inside. Sighing she raised one hand to comb through his hair as she raised to her toes to make everything just a little bit easier.

“Were you sufficiently disciplined?” He teased, pulling back to peer at whatever was in her other arm.

“No,” She breathed out, body aching, knowing it was going to be a looooong nine more days. “Can I have the lube for the next few weeks?” She asked as he opened the towel and let out a bark of laughter.

“Of course Pet.” His voice dropped a little suggestively. “But only if you let me help you with those today.” He turned back towards where food was waiting. Rey nodded before following him inside to where breakfast was waiting. They were silent throughout the meal, Kylo watching something on his data pad and Rey trying not to fall asleep.

“Wonder if we could get a repeat performance?” Kylo said setting the pad next to Rey’s elbow on the table as she sipped her caf. She glanced over at the video, the one Hux had made the night before, choking on her caf.

“Kylo. Ren.” She exclaimed. “I can’t believe he sent the video to you! Weren’t you watching live anyways?” She pursed her lips looking up at him then.

“Oh yes, from many different angles. It would seem our dear General had more cameras installed than is standard.” Kylo’s grin was wolfish. “Come let's go get you ready for the day.” He tapped the screen before offering her a hand.

“Training today should be interesting.” He said guiding her towards the bedroom. “On your hands and knees on the bed.” He commanded, demeanor changing from mischievous to possessive. Rey knelt on the bed waiting. Kylo retrieved the toys in the towel and moved to the drawer with the lube quickly.

Kylo moved to stand behind her, dragging her legging and underwear down before moaning at the sight of her. “Move to the center of the bed.” He mumbled as he moved his free hand down to stroke himself through the base layers of the training gear. He pulled them down to pull on his erection he’d had throughout breakfast as he’d watched the video from the night before on repeat. She was glistening down there clearly primed from the night before still. He’d agreed with Hux not to fuck her but he needed some release (even if he’d cum just as much or more as Hux had the night before watching them together).

Pumping himself in his hand didn’t take long until he was feeling the pressure of release growing in his body. Moving onto the bed, he pushed just the tip of his cock inside of her just as he came. He growled, annoyed then both at her and Hux. “Stay there.” He said pulling himself out and moving to take one of the balls and lube it up as he rounded the bed and approached her mouth.

“Clean your juices off.” He offered his flagging erection as he reached over her body to trace the ball down her crack to where he’d just cum.

Rey moaned as she licked him, pulling him into her mouth, moaning at the combined taste of them and the movement of replacing the toy as he started pressing the toy into her. The second ball followed much easier. By the time, he got to the plug, Rey felt heavy with need, skin burning to be touched through her clothes. She tore her mouth off of him as the plug slid home and moaned loudly. Kylo took himself from her and moved to finish getting dressed. She stayed where she was wondering how much cum they’d gotten on her new clothes before she moved to arrange everything and wiggle off the bed.

Kylo was about half-dressed when he reached out a hand to her, which she took. He pulled her to him, pressing her against him and breathing in her scent. She hugged him back, feeling the need to be held pressing against her almost as much as the need for release pressed against her mind and had been since yesterday night. He tilted his head down towards her and caught her lips kissing her hotly, tongue moving across her lips, inside her mouth briefly before pulling back.

“Have a good day Pet. See you at practice.” He turned her in his arms towards the door and gave her bum a smack before moving to finish dressing.

 

* * *

 

“Come here.” Hux said leaning back in his chair. Rey moved over towards him. “Up on the desk.” He motioned with his chin. “Pants down.” He commented before she could maneuver between him and the desk.

Rey did as instructed pulling everything down and off, knowing she’d have to take her boots off to get everything back on. Hux spread her legs open in front of him before thrusting two fingers inside. Rey watched him intently feeling the embarrassment even after a few days of inspection.

“Good girl.” He moved the balls around making her grunt. Without preamble, he wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled her right to the edge of the desk before burying his face in her. Rey let out a gasp as she watched him followed by a moan as he sucked the always-engorged nub hard. Tangling a hand in his hair, he raised his eyes to give her a dangerous look. Sighing she gripped his hair for a second more before smoothing it back into place.

Leaning back on her hands, Rey tried not to move. Everything was _so_ sensitive. The noises she was making didn’t even seem like they were coming from her.

When he traced three fingers inside of her without lifting his mouth, she felt everything start to tighten.

And that was when he stopped.

“You may go now.” He dismissed her before moving to the small adjoining fresher to wash his hands.

Rey growled in frustration pulling her boots off and pulling everything back on hastily.  She pulled her boots back on angrily, completely annoyed at how _long_ Hux seemed to be able to draw this discipline out. She tried to leave tehn finding her access code wouldn’t allow her to leave. She stood staring at the door, her arms crossed over her chest angry and dissatisfied when Hux returned.

He laughed a little remembering he’d locked the door. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head. “Only a week left luv.” He squeezed her reassuringly before reaching around to enter his command code.


	7. Singular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter...the muse has run away again! Also I'm having difficulty keeping Hux the way I want.

Rey’s comm blinked as she picked it up after showering from her last training session. It was well into the evening, almost time for meditation. Groaning she opened the link

 _My place 20 minutes_ -K

It was day 6 of punishment and since day 1 she’d been completely clothed and uncomfortable around both men. Hux had granted removal during training, which likely led to longer than was absolutely necessary training sessions but she definitely needed to blow off some steam. Rey felt like she was on fire all of the time. Her clothes moving against her had started perilous thoughts a few days ago which bled into her dreams. All of her dreams now were sensation and Hux and Kylo. _At least I’m sleeping now_ , she thought ruefully.

Rey didn’t want to go play with the two of them. She was grumpy and knew damned well Hux’s discipline was fine tuned to deny himself too, so unless she wanted to beg, she knew more frustrations was waiting for her at Kylo’s.

Putting everything back in place and redressing Rey made her way through the halls. She sucked in her breath and pressed the chime.

Kylo opened the door, unmasked, clearly already getting ready for bed. He kissed her lips so briefly she wondered if they’d even touched as she moved inside. Both men had been like that: barely hinting at kisses over the past week. It was starting to get to Rey. She wanted nothing more than to plaster herself against one or both and taste them again, breathe the same air as them for more than a mere heartbeat.

“How was your day Rey?” He asked moving further into his quarters.

“Fine. Busy.” She commented. He knew her schedule, knew the meetings and training she had to attend. “And yours?” She asked moving to sit on the far edge of the couch, furthest from him. Soon, she would soothed the ache in her, soon she'd be able to touch again.

“Are you still enjoying Hux’s discipline?” He smirked as he felt her want threw the Force.

“Not in particular.” She watched his smirk grow. “I feel like I’m on fire.” She fidgeted with her new clothing. Hux had sent another tunic similar to the one he’d gifted her when he’d cut her clothes away. She’d thought of sending it back briefly before realizing that would be a mistake. It cost her nothing to say thank you and keep the gift.

“Are you at least enjoying the gifts?” He leaned forward tracing a finger across where the undershirt and tunic crossed, just barely touching her skin. Moaning she leaned forward trying for more. Kylo pulled back and gave her a hungry look then.

“Yes sir.” she whispered. “Both sets are beautiful.”

“Who knew keeping you well dressed would be such a punishment?” Kylo mused thinking back to having her to stay naked all of the time. He was frustrated with Hux’s punishment but knew he had to stay the course, make sure whatever Hux instructed was followed. And it had given he and Hux the opportunity over the last few days to meet and fuck each other’s brains out. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Oh yes.” She leaned back exhaling in almost a sigh.

“Good then come here.” He motioned her over with his hand. She smiled brilliantly then, moving across the space quickly. He moved them so they were laying on the couch, arms wrapped around her as she placed her head on his chest. His hand moved freely over her and she felt some of the tension from the toys and the lack of contact leaving her as she settled against him.

They fell asleep like that, Rey waking sometime in the night squished against the inside of the couch, one hand twisted back to touch Kylo as he laid on his back and snored softly. She smiled to herself, snuggling into the couch and enjoying every moment of it.

 

* * *

 

  
It was finally, _finally_ Rey’s day off. She was so excited she’d woken at 0400 and gone to shower before returning to her quarters to dress for the day. She had a book picked out and was about to make her way to the mess when her comm went off.

 _Breakfast?_ -B

Smiling she tapped out - _Yes_ \- before exiting her room. The corridors were mostly empty meaning she didn’t shift uneasily as she waited for Hux to open the door.

“Come in luv.” He opened the door. It looked as though his shift had just ended, his jacket unbuttoned but still on. She stepped inside smiling as she walked into the living area. The table was set with food and caf and Rey’s stomach growled. “I thought you might spend part of the day with me?” He raised a brow as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat and watched as he moved around the table to sit next to her.

“Sure!” She said placing the book on the table.

“So that’s what you do with your time?” He asked gesturing for the book. She handed it to him before helping herself to food.

“When I’m not working on junk parts or droids.” She shrugged.

“Hum.” He handed the book back before taking some food. By the time they were done there was a comfortable silence between sips of caf. Rey pushed her plate back slightly before moving a leg between her and the table.

Hux smiled at the gesture before moving their dishes back to the tray the droid had brought. He walked back to the table to stand next to her briefly before reaching out a hand for hers. Her eyebrows raised before she reached to take his hand. Pulling her flush against him, Hux took her caf and set it on the table before he moved his lips to cover hers. He pulled both her arms to wrap around his neck as he turned and pressed her against the table. He moved his hands to her waist where he press them together eliciting a moan from her.

He slid his tongue past her lips as the sound escaped her, moving lazily against hers. Her hands flexed against his shoulders as she pulled him against her feeling satisfaction for the first time in over a week. The kiss was slow and languid, movements heated but not rushed.

Rey moved her hands down the front of Hux's undershirt before sliding them under his jacket to feel the warmth trapped there. Pushing on the jacket, they managed to remove the garment, letting it fall to the floor. The motion caused them to break, eyes catching before Rey moved a hand to trace Hux’s neck on one side while her lips followed the same path on the opposite side.

“You’ve behaved well. I didn't think you'd make it the full 10 days.” His voice was breathy then as Rey made a little mmm noise in agreement against his skin. He raised his hands to stop her motions then, stepping back. “You won’t do that again will you?” His eyes held hers.

“No sir.” She shook her head no.

“Good.” He said moving his fingers to untie the red sash. He pulled it from her letting the tunic drape open. She watched as his eyes flashed before leaning down to kiss the V the tunic and undershirt made while using a hand to tip her head back, leaving the area open for him to explore. She shivered at the motion as she stood trapped against the table. The small kisses sent shivers throughout her body as the teasing from the last 10 days proved strong. “You can touch.” He whispered against her throat as he continued kissing upwards. She didn’t even realize she had stopped moving until that moment.

  
She moved her hands to frame his face pulling him to her lips then, stepping into him as she was finally able to plaster herself against him. He moved her tunic off before lifting her onto the table, moving himself between her legs as they continued kissing. His hands move up her sides, to cover her breasts which elicited a gasp. Pulling back slightly he bites her bottom lip gently before squeezing her breasts. Rey moved her hands to his chest and mimicked the motion, watching his face as she does.

Moving both hands to her sides, Hux bends to kiss her again, pulling her up against him as he turned towards his chambers. Rey clasped her legs around him, pushing herself higher as she pressed her tongue against his, one arm draped across his shoulder while the other hand held his face.

Clothes were shucked as they moved slowly into the bedroom, flying haphazardly. They fell to the bed gasping and breaking apart briefly before a rush of hands removed the rest of their clothing leaving both nude.

Hux tried several times to move away from her mouth, to trail kisses down her body but Rey’s hands were insistent on keeping him where it was. He rocked his body against hers a few times feeling the affects of 10 days of edging coming out in her movements to meet him as she lifted off the bed chasing his movements with hers, wanting to keep as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. Grunting he pulled away from her kisses and settled back on his knees, looking down at her then. He traced a hand down her front, between her breasts and watched her body react to the slight touch raising off the bed slightly before collapsing on top of her again, kissing her mouth briefly before moving to her neck and next to her ear.

“I’m going to make you cum now.” He whispered as he kissed down her neck, moving a hand to the apex of her thighs before moving one finger inside of her finding the toys still there. Sitting back again he laughed. “Oh, I figured you’d have left them out this morning.” His voice was breathy with some emotion Rey couldn’t define.

“You said until you told me I could take them out…” She shrugged. They’d become just another thing in her life she did at that point.

“Good girl.” He said moving back to begin kissing down her body.

Hux stopped at the first nipple, moving to cover it completely with his mouth, tongue working across the skin before sucking and pulling it to a point. He lifted his head slightly trailing kisses to the other one, eyes locked on hers as he did so. Her hands moved to his shoulders while he sucked the other nipple to a point before continuing down her body. He moved so his arms were tucked under her thighs as he lifted her to his mouth. His tongue moved slowly up one side and down the other, purposefully missing the clit each time. He repeated this movement several times until she growled at him.

Pulling back just a bit he smiled and then hit the spot she wanted, closing his mouth around her then, tongue swirling as he created a little suction at the same time. Rey bucked her hips then as she raised her hands to hold her breasts, pinching the nipples slightly as her body felt like it was on fire. The peak was building _fast_  and it was spilling out of her lips in grunts, hisses, and moans. Hux moved his hands between her thighs so she would stop squeezing him so tightly as she rode his mouth. He moved up and down keeping the pressure and suction all the while and closed his eyes lost in the sensation and the taste of her.

He moved his fingers inside once against, moving one of the glass balls out and the pressure of it caused Rey to twist and raise up; all of the lovely feelings coming to a head as he removed the first one. Moving two fingers in he pulled on the other ball slowly, so slowly feeling she was close. When he felt the walls start to clamp down he stopped pulling on the ball and pressed his tongue furiously against her then as she came around his fingers. He felt the orgasm drag out, things pulsing as she writhed under him.

After a few heartbeats he pulled back and rested his face on her thigh and pulled the ball out causing an “Oh.” to escape her lips. Hux moved up her body, trailing soft kisses up as he moved to rest between her thighs, hardness pressed to her hips.

“Can you handle more?” He whispered against her lips before moving to pull back. Rey’s eyes focused keenly on him then and she bit her bottom lip before nodding. “Good!” He pushed slowly into her, a small gasp escaping him as almost all of their skin came into contact. It was like coming home. He gathered her up in his arms, pressing into her slowly, so slowly. Too slowly. As he started to increase speed, he moved his lips down to her neck, pressing lips there hotly as he moved.

Hux could feel the sensations being teased out as he moved in and out. Rey was starting to make loud moans of pleasure as he increased the speed. He felt her coming undone under him again as he pressed against her. The tightening of the walls around him brought thoughts of all the things they’d been doing over the last week flashing through his mind then: inspections, edging, the whole lot. Those were the thoughts that pushed him closer.

Hux rolled to the side and onto his back, pulling Rey above him, wanting to watch her move then. And she did, as she always did for him and he smiled up at her then as she pressed her hands against his chest and moved her hips slowly over him.

The pace was erratic and not at all what he wanted in that moment. Growling out his frustration he sat up then, wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright and looking into his eyes as he moved quickly under her, moving so he was on his knees while he thrust into her. The intimacy and the fact that he’d been reliving all of the moments from the last ten days pushing him further. And when her walls started to flutter around him the feeling of needing release poured through him as he moved quickly. And then suddenly it was too much and he was falling over that edge, filling her with part of himself. Groaning he thrust a few more times before moving to rest his forehead on hers breathing heavily.

Slowly Rey moved her nose against his cheek until her lips touched his softly and they started to move apart, Hux unfolded himself before slipping from her.

“I’m going to shower.” He said standing. “Care to join?” He offered a hand to her as she moved to the edge of the bed.

“Of course.” She rolled off the bed and followed him into the fresher.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux woke with a start, reaching out in the bed to find it empty. Frowning he looked at the clothes scattered across the floor before getting out of bed to pick them up. He laid Rey’s clothes out on the bed, as a soft smile started: she hadn’t fled. Or if she had she’d given everyone aboard a show. He picked up the rest of his clothing placing it in the laundry before moving to put on pajama pants and make the bed. He moved to the fresher and raked a hand through his hair before dragging it down his face. _It’s too early_ , he thought moaning to himself espcially after working an 18 hour shift on the command deck.

Hux moved out to the living area to find Rey sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her in one of his undershirts, with her underwear peeking out. Striding over, he flopped himself onto the couch, on his back as he pushed his head into her lap. She moved the book she was reading to look down at him then.

“Hi.” She said a soft smile spreading across her lips.

“Mmmm.” He moaned rolling to his side to press his face against her stomach then. She snorted a laugh and moved a hand into his hair; Without the product it was _so_ soft. He moaned at the soothing touch, rolling back to his back as she untucked her legs and he settled against her thigh as she continued to stroke his hair, turning back to her book.

“Thank you Rey.” He said, eyes closed.

“For what Hux?”

“Asking me to join you and Kylo. It has been a singular experience.”

“Yes it has.” She bent over then, pressing her lips lightly to his. He sighed and snuggled against her. Soon he was asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! And sticking with this sin! <3 you all!


	8. Greatcoat

Rey stood with the readout computer hooked up to Hux’s door panel.  She didn’t look around knowing that dressed as a technician she was almost invisible while working.  The dark black jumpsuit enveloped her body completely, meaning she could hide a lot under it. 

Pressing the last few codes she’d gleaned over the months she passed the security firewall and entered an override command.  As the lock popped and the blast door went up, she reached her left hand up to quiet the slide of the metal as she slipped into the General's quarters. She smiled to herself as she moved inside; Hux was currently on the bridge of the ship, his shift not ending for another hour.

Rey grimaced as she walked, the torture knot Kylo had put in the harness rubbing her sensitive areas if she didn't walk very carefully.  Sighing she pressed the button on the inside of the quarters which shut the door. 

She stopped then, reaching down to pull her shoes off, setting them next to the door.  She put the computer next to her shoes before she unzipped the jumpsuit and struggled out of it with the rope harness chafing in places with each movement.  Folding everything she placed it next to her shoes and computer before moving barefoot across Hux's quarters.

Nothing was out of place, each trinket and bauble meticulously cared for.  Rey smiled to herself as she thought of her plan before moving to his room.

Kylo had instructed her, after spending an hour wrapping black silk cords around her body and through her legs, to go to Hux's and masturbate somewhere but leave before Hux finished his shift.

With less than an hour, Rey moved to Hux's closet.  Opening it, she traced her hands over the material before selecting one of his greatcoats.  Sh pressed her face against it, breathing in the starch and soap she'd come to think of as part of Hux before shrugging the large jacket on.  As she pushed her hands through the sleeves she noted how much smaller than Hux she was as she pushed the sleeves up and wrapped the front closed around her, hiding her nakedness from where she knew Kylo was watching.

Smiling mischievously to herself she pulled out a set of his boots too, slipping them on.  And lastly, she pulled one of his hats low over her eyes as her grin reached her eyes.  Knowing she was a walking peep show of contrasts, she moved from the bedroom back to the living area in search of a perch.  Kylo had insisted she make sure to give him a good view.

Sitting on one of the chairs from the table, she seated herself angled towards the closest camera.  She ran her hands over the outside of the coat, noticing how it felt under her instead of across Hux's shoulders.  She shuddered as her hands moved back up and she stretched out her legs briefly before curling one leg onto the chair with her while resting the other on the chair run as she spread her legs open, imagining Kylo watching. 

The coat covered almost every part of her still as it settled into position, sliding against her skin sending shivers as the inside lining was beginning to hold the heat from her body.  She moved her hand to one of her legs, sliding the material against the inside of her thigh before doing the same with the other leg.

Squirming in her seat she delighted in the silky lining tracing over her skin.  She repeated the movement noticing the rope made the sensation even more enticing as the glide was interrupted by the harness.

Rey could sense Kylo's thoughts as she traced the lines up both of her thighs at the same time.  This time she didn't stop until she was exposed.  Her breathing hitched as she moved the fabric to frame her before moving a hand between her thighs.

She moaned as she felt how wet all of the preparation had caused.  She moved her hand so it was trapped between the knot and her body as she moved the wetness to her clit sighing as she felt the familiar pressure of wanting release start to pulse inside her.

Swirling large circles around the engorged area, she pressed harder, opening her mouth a little as more pleasure rippled through her body.  Rey let her free hand drop from where it was holding the coat closed, letting it slip open in the front.  She traced her free hand down her body then, wishing she could see Kylo's reaction instead of just feeling it through the Force as she moved to slip one finger inside of her, adjusting herself on her seat.

The pressure started to build higher as she slipped another finger inside and continued the press against her clit.  The greatcoat had spilled fully open with her movements but it didn't matter, the teasing was over. She thought about Hux wearing this coat on the bridge the next day and gasped at the thought of sending him a vid of what she'd done while wearing it.  It was that thought, of torturing Hux while he was on duty, that pushed her over the edge and into extasy.

"Hux."  She whispered into the room as she came, her hands pausing in place as the waves moved through her and she held her breath for a few heartbeats.

Rey let out a heavy breath, moving from the chair swiftly, unsure of how much time she had until the General would return.  She moved back to his wardrobe, placing the boots and hat back first before hugging the coat around her one last time.  She moved it off of her, hanging it on the outside of the wardrobe as she'd seen him do on occasion when she and Kylo had stayed over.

The chronometer showed fifteen minutes until Hux's shift would be over.  Rey moved quickly back to where her clothes and computer waited for her by his front door.  She put everything back on, cursing Kylo and his damned knot as it was teasing her into a frenzy just from getting dressed.  She grimaced the entire walk back to Kylo's as the knot slid over her again and again.

Rey entered Kylo's quarters and paused as she caught the look he was giving her from the couch. 

"Well done pet."

"Did you record it?"  She asked.

"Of course."

"Good."  She smiled.  "Tomorrow can we send it to Hux while he's on duty?"

"If you think you can encrypt it well enough."  Kylo nodded.

"Oh I do."  She crossed the room to straddle his hips.

"I'll never look at Hux during speeches the same again."  He placed the pad down and pulled her lips to his.

 


End file.
